youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Wubbzy
Wubbzy is the main and title character of the show "[[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]]" He is easily confused. Wubbzy is hyper and best friends with Walden, Widget and Daizy. Wubbzy is a curious and carefree little guy who spends his days chasing flutterflies, eating ice cream cones and playing games of kickety-kickball and hippity-hopscotch. All Wubbzy wants to do is play, play, play! Whenever Wubbzy runs into a problem, she relies on the help and advice from Widget, Walden and Daizy. Description ﻿Wubbzy lives in the town Wuzzleburg. He has fun with his best friends, Widget, Walden and Daizy. His other friends are Huggy, Buggy and Earl. He loves playing with his friends. His favorite sport is kickety-kickball. Usually, something bad happens to him, but her friends always help him out. Wubbzy's favorite phrase is "Wow! Wow!" He often uses it as a greeting to the audience at the beginning of each episode. He also uses it to greet the other characters, though sometimes he uses the word "hi" instead. Wubbzy also sometimes says "Wow! Wow!" in astonishment. This usually happens when he spots three astonishing items in a row. When he sees the first item, he often exclaims "Wow!" When he sees a second astonishing item, he yells "Wow! Wow!" When he sees a third astonishing item, he says "Wow" three times: "Wow! Wow! Wow!". Looks ﻿Wubbzy is yellow. He has two black eyes and a long, bendy tail. His nose is an oval shape. Wubbzy has two short ears sticking out of the top of his head and two hands with four fingers on each. He has two average-size arms and two round feet attached to small legs. Gallery Wubbzy (Dog).jpg It'sE74CD44C-EA09-47B8-9603-61CA49CBF461.png Wubbzy_Walks_Offscreen.png Uh_oh_by_wubbzyfan13-dba2f49.png Wubbzy-wow-wow-wubbzy-3.3.jpg Wo_wo_wubbzy_by_yairalynn.jpg Wow_Wow_Wubbzy_HD_Wallpapers1.jpg Wubbzy_(Large_Image).jpg Wow_Wow_Wubbzy_HD_Wallpapers6.jpg KhNdk82j15SYoKWBnqer_png.png Wubbzy.jpg Appearances ﻿Wubbzy has appeared in every episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, because he is the title character. He is the only one of the four main characters to have appeared in every one. Wubbzy made his first appearance in ''A Tale of Tails. ''Wubbzy's last appearance was in ''Woozy Walden. Creation and Development ﻿Wubbzy first appeared in an unpublished comic book by Bob Boyle and Viviana Ogawa titled The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted in which he was named "Mopsy". His shape was rounder than in the television series. Trivia *His and the gang's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! Characters Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Anthromorphic characters Category:Characters in video games